Fighting Female: A Slayers/DBZ crossover
by SariMuun
Summary: Lina,Gourry, Filia and Xellos are swept into the DBZ universe. Wonder what'll happen?
1. Part One

Fighting Female: A Slayers/DragonBall Z Crossover - Part One  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma and lept out of the way of an incoming ball of fire.   
  
"You missed," a tall man with long blonde hair told a petite redhead.   
  
"Xellos you coward! Stay put so I can roast you alive!" the petite redhead yelled.   
  
Vegeta got to his feet and glared at the blonde and the redhead.   
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta's profile and caught herself admiring his looks. ' Wait a minute! This is Vegeta I'm talking about! He's mean! But why'd he save me then?'she silently asked herself. She gasped as she was pulled roughly to her feet by Vegeta.   
  
"Quiet Woman," Vegeta hissed.   
  
The petite redhead finally noticed Vegeta and Bulma. She walked over to them and looked them over critically. "Hey Jellyfish-for-brains! Get this guy some of Xellos' clothing!" the redhead called to the blonde. "I'm Lina Inverse. I don't know where you're from, but unless you want to get robbed or worse, you'll accept a change of clothing. Oh and the blonde guy is Gourry Gabriev."   
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs and he's Vegeta. What about me?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I'm trying to figure out if anyone in my group wears the same size as you," Lina said, studying Bulma. "Bring one of Filia's outfits too!" Lina called to Gourry.   
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!!"   
  
Gourry rushed over with the requested items of clothing, his blue eyes wide.   
  
"Here we go again,"Lina sighed, sweatdropping.   
  
Bulma latched herself onto Vegeta as a huge gold lizard stormed into view, chasing a purple-haired man. Both her eyes an Vegeta's were wide.   
  
"Lina! All our stuff! And our lunch!"Gourry yelped.   
  
"Ray Wing!!" Lina called and flew over to the pile of packs and bedrolls.   
  
Vegeta, Bulma and Gourry watched as Lina created a bubble that encompassed all the stuff. They saw Lina and all the packs and bedrolls fly out of the way of the big lizard.   
  
Lina landed next to Bulma and dropped everything in the bubble. She turned her hands in the direction of the lizard and the purple-haired guy. "Flare Arrow!!" she called and arrows of fire hit the two intended targets.   
  
When the smoke blew away, Veget and Bulma could see a beautiful girl and the purple-haired guy coughing.   
  
"Where'd the lizard go?" Bulma asked Gourry.   
  
"She's a dragon, not a lizard and she's the blonde girl," Gourry said absentmindedly, his eyes on Lina.   
  
"What'd you do that for Lina? I almost had him," the beautiful girl complained.   
  
"You can kill Xellos later Filia. Right now, you and I are going to make a new luch since you squashed the last one in your rampage," Lina growled, her eyes burning with anger. "Gourry, bring the stuff."   
  
Gourry picked up all the stuff and followed Lina.   
  
Bulma looked down at the clothing she held."Where are we supposed to change?"she called.   
  
"Try the trees," Lina's voice floated back to the two.   
  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and started towards the trees.   
  
"Vegeta! Wait for me!"Bulma squealed and ran to catvh up.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes heavenwards and stopped.   
  
Bulma caught up to Vegeta and put a hand on his arm, panting. "Okay,we can start moving again. I don't like being with you, but at least I know who and what you are. I don't know a thing about those people," Bulma said to the Saiyan prince once she was able to breathe normally again.   
  
Vegeta just grunted.   
  
They soon reached the trees and Bulma continued to walk beside Vegeta, her hand on his arm.   
  
"Are you planning to change in front of me Woman?" Vegeta demanded irritably when he stopped.   
  
"Yup. I don't want to get lost and you're the only one who knows the way back," Bulma said and, turning her back to Vegeta, pulled her shirt over her head.   
  
Vegeta just grunted, turned his back to Bulma and began to remove his armor.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina and Gourry were in the middle of a huge food fight, Filia was trying to ignore Xellos and drink her tea at the same time and Xellos was making fun of dragons when Vegeta and Bulma approached the campfire.   
  
"Can we have some of the food?" Bulma asked politely.   
  
"If you can manage to get any away from Lina and Gourry, go right ahead,"Filia replied.   
  
Lina and Gourry had heard Bulma's request and stopped fighting.   
  
"Help yourselves,"Gourry said cheerfully, grabbing some of Lina's bread.   
  
"Hey! That's mine!"Lina yelped and retaliated by stealing all of Gourry's bacon and the fight resumed.   
  
"Maybe you should get the food,"Bulma told Vegeta, watching Lina and Gourry fight.   
  
Vegeta grabbed a quater of the food Lina and Gourry were fighting over and brought it back. He gave half of it to Bulma and sat down to eat his share.   
  
After lunch, Gourry decided to practice with his sword.   
  
Vegeta smirked when Gourry drew a bladeless sword. His expression changed to one of intrest when he saw Lina's reaction.   
  
"Light come forth," Gourry said and a blade made of light attatched itself to the hilt.   
  
"Can I have your sword?" Lina asked, starry eyed.   
  
Xellos put a restraining hand on Lina's collar when the girl almost jumped the swordsman at his refusal.   
  
Vegeta looked at Gourry with mild curiosity. He could feel a strong ki coming from the blonde man.   
  
Bulma was trying to decide whether Gourry or Xellos was cuter when Filia plopped down beside her.   
  
"I can't get the sword today. Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow," Lina said, a half-smile on her lips. "It's still early afternoon and I'm bored. Filia, I'm gonna go kill a few bandits. Tell Gourry and Xellos not to come after me."   
  
"Only if you promise not to Dragon Slave the camps and surrounding countryside,"Filia said.   
  
"No Dragon Slave. Promise. Besides, a few fireballs should do the job," Lina said and started walking towards the trees.   
  
Vegeta turned his head to look at Lina as she passed by him. ' Her ki is as strong as a Super Saiyan's!' he realized. He got up and ran after Lina. He pulled her to a halt once they'd reached the cover of the trees.   
  
"What do you want?" Lina asked, looking up at Vegeta with mild curiosity in her red-gold eyes.   
  
"How'd you come to be so powerful?" Vegeta asked.His black eyes were intense."Are you a Saiyan?"   
  
"I was born with this power. Most people with magic are,"Lina replied."And I don't know what a Saiyan is." She pulled her arm free of Vegeta's grip. "Ray Wing!!" she called and flew away.   
  
Vegeta flew after the retreating Lina, intent on watching her in action.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where'd Lina go?"Gourry asked, looking around as he put his sword away.   
  
"She's out trashing bandit camps,"Filia replied, taking a sip of her tea and turning back to Bulma.   
  
"She didn't want me to come with her?"Gourry asked in disbelief.   
  
"Lina's pouting because you wouldn't give her the Sword of Light,"Filia replied. "She's gone to work off some steam. And Lina doesn't want you or Xellos to go after her. Besides, she's got Bulma's companion with her. She's a big girl Gourry and doesn't need a constant bodyguard," Filia said gently.   
  
Bulma watched Gourry's normally happy expression melt into one of jealousy,fear and worry. ' I'd worry too if I was a defenseless young girl alone with Vegeta' she thought.   
  
"What's the name of your companion?"Xellos asked suddenly, startling Bulma.   
  
"His name is Vegeta. We don't really know each other too well," Bulma replied.   
  
"Lina!"Gourry cried, leaping to his feet.   
  
Bulma turned around and saw Lina carrying Vegeta over her shoulder.She jumped to her feet as Lina dropped Vegeta to the ground. "What happened to him?" she asked.   
  
"He called me flat-chested,"Lina said curtly.   
  
"That was a big mistake on his part," Xellos said.   
  
"I'm going to cast a healing spell for him,"Filia told Bulma and did so.   
  
Vegeta sat up and groaned,holding a hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight.   
  
"A word to the unknowing; never call Lina flat-chested," Xellos said.   
  
Vegeta nodded, remembering how strong an impact Lina's fist'd had on his jaw. He saw that Lina was talking to Gourry in an agitated way.   
  
"Are you okay?" Bulma asked, crouching down beside Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta nodded.   
  
"How'd she do it?"Bulma asked.   
  
"How'd she do what Woman?" Vegeta asked irritably.   
  
"How'd she take down the mighty Saiyan prince? A couple hundred attacks like Goku's?" Bulma asked,helping a scowling Vegeta to his feet.   
  
"Try one punch to the jaw," Lina said mockingly as she strolled over.   
  
Bulma stared at Lina, then at Vegeta in disbelief before she started laughing hysterically. "Goku and the others will never believe this! The mighty Vegeta taken down with one hit to the jaw!" Bulma crowed.   
  
Vegeta scowled at Bulma.   
  
"Bulma? What's so funny?" a male voice asked.   
  
Lina,Gourry,Filia,Xellos and Bulma turned to stare at Son Goku while Vegeta continued to scowl.   
  
"Where are we?"Lina asked, her voice trembling.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Part Two

"Bulma? What's so funny?" a male voice asked.   
  
Lina,Gourry,Filia,Xellos and Bulma turned to stare at Son Goku with wide eyes while Vegeta continued to scowl.   
  
"Where are we?"Lina asked, her voice trembling.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fighting Female: A Slayers/DragonBall Z Crossover- Part Two  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're home!!"Bulma cried joyfully and ran over to hug a surprised Goku.   
  
"Okay.....Who are those people and why is Vegeta here Bulma?" Goku asked as he returned the hug.   
  
"Ummm.....Those people are friends and I really have no idea why Vegeta is here. And I was laughing because Lina, the girl with the red hair, took Vegeta down with one punch!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
Goku watched as the girl Lina gave a 'Victory' sign and a tall blonde man put a hand on the top of Lina's head. "A tiny thing like that took you down Vegeta?"he asked in disbelief.   
  
"She's got a stronger ki than you do as a Super Saiyan," Vegeta growled as he glared at Lina anad Bulma.   
  
"Is that possible? I thought no one was stronger than a Super Saiyan," Goku said.   
  
"It's possible in this case. The man with purple hair and the other woman have strong kis too," Vegeta said.   
  
"What's with the strange clothes?"Goku asked, eyeing the mustard yellow tunic and loose black pants that Vegeta wore.   
  
"Lina gave them to us because ours would have stood out too much,"Bulma replied.   
  
Lina walked over to Bulma. "Do you have anything edible wherever we are? Gourry and I are starving," she announced, one eye on Goku.   
  
"Sure. my home is only a short walk away. You and your friends can stay with me while you're here. You too Vegeta," Bulma said. "Goku, this is Lina Inverse. Lina, this is Son Goku."   
  
"Hi. Gourry!Xellos! Grab the packs and stuff! We're gonna be staying with Bulma for a while! You too Filia!" Lina called. "By the way, thanks for offering to share your home and food with us."   
  
Goku's eyes widened as Lina and Bulma walked past him. He could feel a lot of power coming from Lina. 'Vegeta was right! She has the ki of a Super Saiyan!' he realized. 'I'll have to tell the others about this.'   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure Goku? I mean, it seems pretty impossible," Master Roshi said.   
  
"I'm very sure. I could feel it when she walked past me. And she also took Vegeta down with one punch. He even admitted it,"Goku said.   
  
"Then she'll be a worthy sparring partner for you," Krillin said.   
  
"What does she look like?" Yahmacha asked.   
  
"She's short, has long red hair,not much of a figure but she's slim. The other one is tall, has long blonde hair, slim and I'm not sure about her figure," Goku replied.   
  
"When can we meet them?" Tien asked.   
  
"As soon as you step out into the backyard," Bulma said from the doorway. "Vegeta's here too. He and Lina are in the middle of a verbal battle right now so be careful."   
  
The Z Warriors walked out into the backyard of the Son household just in time to see a petite redhead assault Vegeta with a banana.They tried not to laugh.   
  
"What was that for Woman?" Vegeta growled, rubbing his nose where the banana had hit it.   
  
"It wasn't a lucky punch! I could take you down again any day!" Lina declared hotly and picked up an orange.   
  
The Z Warriors watched as a tall blonde man pulled the orange from the redhead's hand and pull her away from Vegeta.   
  
"That's her?" Master Roshi asked Goku in disbelief.   
  
"Fireball!!"Lina cried and pointed to Vegeta.   
  
The Z Warriors watched as the redhead flung a ball of fire at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta watched the approach of the fireball for a moment before he tried to dodge it, but he couldn't. He fell to the ground, smoking and coughing.   
  
"Nice one Lina!"Bulma called.   
  
Lina looked over at Bulma and gave a 'victory' sign. When Bulma waved her over, Lina walked up to meet the group of men. "I think he deserved it. He said it was just a lucky punch," she said, grinning engagingly.   
  
"So you retalitated by hitting him with a banana?" Gohan asked.   
  
Lina looked down at the boy who had asked the boy who had asked the question. "It was the only available projectile. And it's called a banana?"   
  
"Yup. You can eat it. It tastes good," Gohan replied.   
  
Lina winked at Gohan. "I'll keep that in mind. Why waste good food on scum like him when you can eat it instead? I'm Lina Inverse by the way. You are?"   
  
"Son Gohan," Gohan replied. "Did you really knock Vegeta out?"   
  
"Yup. And I told him I could do it again too," Lina said, her red-gold eyes flashing.   
  
"But you're just a little girl," Krillin said.He could feel the power surging within Lina's ki but decided to ignore it.   
  
"Look whose talking Baldie," Xellos said as he strolled past where Lina stood fuming.   
  
"I may be short, but I can take you down almost anytime," Lina hissed. "You and anyone else you decide to throw at me." She stormed away to stand beside Gourry and Xellos.   
  
"Does mean what she says? That she couldn any one of us?" Goku asked Filia as she passed by.   
  
Filia stopped and looked at Goku and the other Z Warriors. "Yes. Except when it's her 'time of the month'. Then the only thing she can do is cast a lighting spell," Filia replied, turning her head to look at Lina. "But that's only her spells. The physical strength is still there."   
  
"I like her," Gohan announced.   
  
"So do I," Chichi said as she came out of the house, a huge platter of food in her hands, staggering under it's weight.   
  
Lina was at Chichi's side in an instant. "I'll take that for you. Where do you want me to put it?" she asked as she easily lifted the tray from Chichi's hands, balancing it on one hand when the other was on her hip.   
  
"Over by your friends please," Chichi said, smiling.   
  
Lina returned the smile and carried the tray over to her friends, putting it down on a nearby table.   
  
Bulma and Filia walked over to where Lina,Gourry and Xellos stood talking and joined in the conversation. Chichi also joined the group and it quickly became a conversation full of laughter.   
  
"Did you feel how powerful Lina is?" Vegeta asked the Z Warriors as he walked over.   
  
"It's amazing! How could one tiny girl have so much power in her?"Choutzou asked.   
  
"And the way it rose when Krillin made her angry!" Tien exclaimed.   
  
"I'm going to take her up on her challenge," Vegeta said before he strode over to where Lina stood talking.   
  
"Yes?" Lina asked when Vegeta tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to look up at him.   
  
"I'm taking you up on your challenge," he told the tiny sorceress. "Now."   
  
"Too bad for you. I'm not going to fight anyone until after I've eaten," Lina told the Saiyan prince. She threw an arm across his shoulders and pulled him into the conversation. "You can be sociable for once."   
  
"Did you see that! She actually touched Vegeta!" Gohan yelped.   
  
The other Z Warriors had been talking amongst themselves before, but they now looked to where Gohan pointed.   
  
"Is she nuts?!"Piccalo asked, looking at Lina's arm on Vegeta's shoulders.   
  
Goku could see how tense Chichi and Bulma became once Vegeta joined the group. He was surprised when the two women soon relaxed and started their lively discussion again, noticing that Vegeta added a few comments of his own. "I think she likes him. As a friend," he said.   
  
"She's brave," Gohan said.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now we can fight," Lina said once the picnic supper was done. "Do you know of some place that's out of the way so we don't destroy Mrs. Son's lovely home?"   
  
Vegeta nodded and got to his feet, offering one hand to Lina. He didn't usuallsy act this way, but he felt respect for this tiny girl and it was his way of showing it.   
  
"Only energy shots or spells. No physical contact. We've just eaten so we don't want to be punching each other," Lina said as she took Vegeta's gloved hand and got to her feet. "Thank you for a wonderful meal Mrs. Son. I'll be back soon to help you clean up."   
  
"Don't worry about it Lina. And call me Chichi. You just go and kick Vegeta's ass," Chichi said. She blushed when everyone stared at her for her use of profanity.   
  
Lina stepped close to Vegeta and turned to look at everyone questioningly. "Anyone want to watch?" she asked, smiling her thanks to Chichi.   
  
"I'll stay here and help Chichi,"Filia said.   
  
"Do you want me to stay and help you Chichi?" Bulma asked.   
  
"No Bulma. You go and watch so you can give me a full report," Chichi said and winked.   
  
"Will do. But how am I going to get there?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I can carry her,"Xellos said.   
  
"And I'll carry Gourry," Lina said. "See you later Chichi."   
  
"Wait! I wanna get this on video. Hang on while I get the camera," Bulma said.   
  
"That could take a while Bulma," Krillin said.   
  
"Be a good Mazoku and help her," Lina said to Xellos.   
  
"Of course. We'll be back in a few minutes,"Xellos said. He grabbed Bulma's hand and they disappeared.   
  
"Where'd they go?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Back to Bulma's. They should be back once Bulma gets what she's looking for," Filia said.   
  
Bulma and Xellos reappeared a couple of minutes later and the Z Warriors, Lina, Gourry, Xellos and Bulma headed off to where Vegeta directed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nice place," Lina said, looking around after they had all landed. "Put your head between your knees and breathe deep," she told Gourry, who was shaking like a leaf.   
  
Bulma set up the video camera, Xellos created a shield around the area where Lina and Vegeta were going to fight and the Z Warriors drew numbers to see who would fight Lina after Vegeta.   
  
"Good luck," Lina called over her shoulder to Vegeta as she walked over to her end of the field.   
  
"Ready.... Set... Fight!!" Krillin called.   
  
"Freeze Arrow!!" Lina called and arrows made of ice shot towards Vegeta. "Flare Bit!! Icicle Lance!!"   
  
Vegeta had a hard time trying to gather his energy and dodge all of Lina's attacks. He shot 20 ki blasts at Lina once he'd gathered enough energy to do so.   
  
"Diem Wind!!" Lina cried and all of Vegeta's attacks were blown off-target to hit the shield that Xellos had made. "Warm up time is over. Time to bring out the big spells." Lina closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her chest. "Darkness beyond twilight,   
Crimson from blood that flows,   
Buried in the stream of time,   
Is where your power flows   
In thy great name   
I pledge myself to darkness!   
Those who oppose us shall be destroyed   
By the power you and I possess!   
DRAGON SLAVE!!!!"  
  
"Better strengthen the shield," Xellos told himself as Lina released the spell.   
  
The Z Warriors gaped as they felt the power building up in Lina as she chanted the spell. They fell backwards from the force of the blast when Lina released the spell.   
  
When the dusst cleared, Lina knelt beside Vegeta in a huge crater. She picked him up and carried him out of the crater, laying him on the ground to cast a quick healing spell on him. "Anyone else want to challenge me?" she asked, smirking as she helped Vegeta to his feet.   
  
Piccalo stepped forward and aimed a punch at Lina, which she dodged, and he swung again.   
  
Gourry got to his feet and drew his sword. "She said only energy shots. Either you follow the rules, or I cut you in half."   
  
"Your sword has no blade, so how do you intend to do that?" Piccalo asked.   
  
Gourry just smiled. "Light come forth."   
  
Piccalo lept back as a blade of light sprang from the hilt.   
  
"You were saying?" Gourry asked.   
  
"I challenged her, not you,"Piccalo growled.   
  
I accept your challenge," Lina said from beside Gourry and decked Piccalo. She watched impassively as he hit a tree. "Anyone else?"   
  
Yahmcha stepped forward. "Energy shots only," he cautioned.   
  
"You don't mind if I rough him up Bulma?" Lina called to the woman behind the camera.   
  
"Go right ahead," Bulma called back. She smiled her excitement to Vegeta when he sat down beside her.   
  
Lina turned back to Yahmcha with an impish smile. "This will be fun."   
  
  
  



	3. Part Three

Fighting Female: A Slayers/Dragonball Z Crossover - Part Three  
  
Lina was curled up on the bed, fast asleep and snoring contentedly. She was happy with the way she'd spent her day, even if it was in a totally new place. She was also exhausted, her fiery hair now bearing a few locks of white in it.  
*****  
Gourry was asleep on the floor beside Lina's bed, snoring almost as loud as Lina. Even though he had his own room, Gourry prefered to be near Lina when they were in a place they'd never been before.  
*****  
Xellos wasn't sleeping, but he was watching Filia as she slept, his usually smile twitching every time he heard 'Namagomi' muttered in her sleep.  
*****  
Filia slept deeply, dreaming of beating Xellos with Mace-sama one minute then dreaming of being held by him in a sweet embrace.  
*****  
Vegeta was busy exploring Capsule Corp. with the intent of finding tte kitchen. He was surprised when he stumbled across Bulma in one of the hallways.  
  
"Looking for the kitchen Vegeta?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow. She was feeling a lot more comfortable around Vegeta now that she'd seen how easily he had been taken own by Lina. Plus, she also thought he was HOT!  
  
Vegeta just grunted, though he looked at Bulma from the corner of his eyes. 'Not bad looking for a weak human,' he decided.  
  
Bulma took Vegeta's grunt to be a positive of the kitchen situation and started walking down the hall. She looked back over her shoulder. "I'm heading for the kitchen. Put one foot in front of the other and then we'll get there," she said when Vegeta still hadn't moved.  
  
Vegeta grunted and followed Bulma. 'Bossy human wench,' he grumbled mentally.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lina was up early the next morning, exploring every inch of Capsule Corp and causing quite a lot of mischief, Gourry by her side.  
  
Filia trailed after the two, trying to ignore Xellos and keep Lina and Gourry out of trouble. She kept apologizing to the people Lina inadvertantly burnt or insulted.  
  
Xellos, Vegeta and Bulma all followed the antics of the three with varying degrees of amusment and dismay.  
  
"I think I'll take our guests shopping," Bulma told her mother. 'Maybe that'll keep them out of trouble,' she thought. She didn't know how wrong she was.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Lina, Filia, Gourry, Xellos and Vegeta all followed Bulma through the mall, causing quite a stir.  
  
'Please don't let Vegeta blow anything up,' Bulma silently prayed when she dragged the three men into a male clothing department store. She watched nervously as he glared at any shops person who came too close to him. She grabbed his arm when he almost blew the head off a manequin. "I'll help him get what he wants," she told the sales lady.  
  
"Of course Miss Briefs," came the reply.  
  
Filia and Lina were busy helping Gourry chose his new clothes out and trying to keep Xellos from causing trouble.  
  
"I never knew you cared," Xellos sighed when Filia finally got fed up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I don't," Filia snarled. "I'm only doing this for Bulma's sake." She dragged Xellos after her through the store, chosing clothes she thought would suit the Trickster Priest.  
  
Gourry was having fun. He was getting new clothes and Lina was helping him. "What about this?" he asked, holding up a leather jacket with a design of flames and a sword on it for Lina's approval.  
  
Lina nodded. "I like it. I wonder if they have one like it in my size," she said. She browsed through the racks looking for a leather jacket like the one Gourry had.  
  
Gourry decided to help Lina in her search and added the jacket to the growing pile of clothes he'd chosen.   
  
Bulma left the store a couple of hours later with her guests trailing behind her, the men staggering under the weight of their purchases. "Now to get you girls some clothes," she said excitedly.  
  
Lina and Filia nodded, their eyes reflecting their excitement. This was going to be fun.  



	4. Part Four

Fighting Female - A Slayers/ DBZ Crossover - Part Four  
  
The three men followed Bulma, Lina and Filia out of the seventh store,  
each of them carrying a mountain of bags.  
  
Lina had a hold of Gourry's hair, steering him since he couldn't see  
over all the bags, chatting with Bulma. She looked back over her   
shoulder every once in a while to make sure Gourry was following.  
  
Filia was nagging Xellos to keep up with the rest of them and not to  
drop any of her things.  
  
Vegeta was mentally blowing things up as he followed the sounds of his  
companion's voices since he couldn't see where they were.  
  
"Let's stop for lunch," Bulma suggested, seeing the food court nearby.  
She was nearly trampled by Lina and Gourry once they could smell food.   
She fell backwards into Vegeta with a squeal of alarm.  
  
Vegeta dropped the bags and managed to steady Bulma and himself before  
they could fall over. "Be more careful next time, Woman," he growled as  
he set Bulma on her feet and looked down at the spilled bags in disgust.  
  
Filia stopped nagging Xellos and bent to start piling the bags back into  
Vegeta's arms, pausing to ask Bulma if she was all right.  
  
Bulma was blushing a bit from having been in Vegeta's arms, even if it was for only a second, but she nodded to Filia. "Sorry about that Vegeta. Lina and Gourry knocked me over," she said with an apolgetic smile.  
  
Vegeta just grunted and waited impatiently for the rest of the bags he'd   
dropped to be loaded back into his arms. Once they were, he followed Lina and Gourry, but at a more dignified pace. He was starving.  
  
Filia watched as Bulma followed Vegeta, a thoughtful frown on her face. 'I think there may be a romance on their horizon,' she thought, 'Though I'm not to sure if Vegeta likes Bulma the way she likes him.'  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to follow the others?" Xellos demanded from behind his bags.  
  
Filia snapped out of it and nearly ran after the others. No way did she want to be left alone with Namagomi.  
  
Lunch turned out to be an event. Lina, Gourry, Vegeta and Filia ate most of the food in the food court while Xellos just looked on with his usual smile and Bulma watched in disbelief.  
  
"I may be rich, but by the time they stop eating, I'll be poor," Bulma moaned into her hands. "Lina! No!" she yelled when she saw Lina getting ready to Fireball Gourry when the swordsman took one of her tacos. "Don't use magic here. it could cause a lot of trouble and a lot of damage," she said.  
  
Lina stopped the spell and swiped two of Gourry's Big Macs instead.  
  
"I can't wait to get home," Bulma sighed tiredly.  



End file.
